A day in the cove
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Hiccup has been so busy with the academy, working at the forge, being with his friends and Stoick, Toothless is starting to feel left out. But when Hiccup gets to send the whole day with his dragon in the cove alone together, Toothless has planned for them to be closer then ever before. Toothcup, subtle Mpregs. ( IMAGE NOT MINE ) Please R
1. A little bump

Hiccup ran across the disappearing dirt track that lead into deeper parts of the forest, jumping over stones that seemed to pop up out of nowhere as the trees grew thicker and the sound of the dragons from the village grew fainter and fainter. Hiccup slowed down down his pace until he was strolling along the forest. He walked for a while before the roaring of Toothless hits his ears; The boy grinned and jogged the rest of the way until he reached the cove, climbing down and shuffled past the two rocks and slipped into the open.

Glancing around, Hiccup saw a dark, shadow-like figure across the pond and grinned "Toothless!"

The dragon roared in response and jumped over the water, flapping his wings unevenly and he glided towards the other side of the body of water, landing roughly and bounded towards his rider, purring loudly as he rubbed his head against Hiccup's stomach.

The boy laughed in return and tried to push the dragon away weakly before being pushed back against a grassy knot softly. Toothless purred loudly and opened his mouth, lapping his large tongue over Hiccup's cheek.

"Stop it Tooth" laughed the teen and tried to push the dragon away.

Toothless froze suddenly, his ears perking up as he glanced down at Hiccup stomach, growled something, and lowed his head, pressing his nose lightly against the tight, small, but growing, bump where the teen's stomach was, sniffing it warily. Hiccup smiled sadly and spoke in a soft voice "I'm fine Toothless, we both are"

Toothless looked up and cooed, looking into Hiccup's eyes for a moment before leaning forward and slowly licked over Hiccup's lips with his tongue, cooing between licks.

Hiccup let his dragon kiss him (as much as a dragon _could _kiss) before moving his head forward and pressed his soft lips against Toothless' scaly ones. Toothless didn't pulled away but instead, slipped the tip of his tongue into his lover's mouth.

They kissed for a few good minutes before breaking away for air, Hiccup looked into Toothless' eyes and smiled, placing a gently kiss on his nose "Thank you for worrying about me Toothless"

The dragon purred and closed his eyes, blowing small, harmful poofs of warm air into Hiccup's face and smiled.

Today was the day he and his lover would spend all day together, and he knew just want they should do.


	2. No clothes and beds of grass

Toothless opened his eyes to look at Hiccup, who's lip where still pressed against his nose with his eyes closed, and purred softly, nudging Hiccup. The teen stirred and opened his eyes slowly to look at Toothless, smiling a little "Yeah Toothless?"

Toothless growled something in response and lift his head up and crawling off of Hiccup, looking at him expectantly. Sighing, Hiccup pushed himself up, standing, he brushed his tunic and looked at Toothless again "What's you bud?"

The dragon growled again and began to walk over to the center on the cove, where the grass was long and blowing soft, and laid down on his side, watching Hiccup closely. Shrugging, Hiccup walked over to Toothless and sat down next to the dragon, smiling up at him.

Toothless cooed and leaned forward again, but this time slowly, closing his eyes, the dragon lapped his tongue over Hiccup's pink lips softly, letting out a quiet noise that sounded like a mix between a coo and a purr. Hiccup closed his eyes and parted his lips as the dragon kissed him, letting out a small, soft moan.

After a few minutes of this, Toothless growled softly and pushed his tongue into Hiccup's mouth. The dragon let out a moan as his tongue fought with Hiccup's. Moving his body so that he was standing over the teen, turning Hiccup so that he laid on his back between his legs.

The dragon continue to kiss his human before breaking away, allowing Hiccup to caught his breath, and purred, rubbing his nose into Hiccup's cheek. The boys chuckled and smiled, breathing in and out steadily. Hiccup let out a small squeaked in surprised when Toothless moved back a step, lowered his head to his stomach and lifted up his tunic with his nose until his stomach was showing.

Hiccup swallowing as Toothless looked down and leaned forward slowly before opening his mouth and rolled his tongue over the exposed small bump of his lover's stomach. Hiccup shivered as the dragon licked his stomach, letting his head rolled back a little and closed his eyes. Toothless saw this and, wanting to only make his mate happy, began to move up his body until reaching the rolled up tunic that lay on his lower chest.

Toothless growled at it and, biting down with his teeth, rip the tunic is a way that he could throw it off the the side, leaving Hiccup's chest bare. Hiccup gasped while Toothless' mouth watered at the sight and leaned down, licking Hiccup's chest, slowly, teasingly. Hiccup shivered again and moaned. Toothless found pleasure in the noise and started to move his tongue over his chest until he started to lick over Hiccup's nipple.

Hiccup moan again and arched his back so he was closer to Toothless, who had now begun to suck at the exposed nipple. The sounds of his lovers moans made Toothless acted on impulse and, without a second thought, reached a clawed paw down, gripped Hiccup's legging and ripped them off and threw it off somewhere and used his back paw to pull Hiccup's only boot off.

Hiccup was so far off thanks to the smooth licks and nips at his nipples that he didn't released what Toothless had done before the dragon stop and moved away.

Hiccup gave a small whine when the pleasure disappeared and looked up, a blush heating up his cheeks when releasing he wasn't wearing his legging. Leaving him completely naked on the bed of grass. Hiccup swallowed and looked up to see Toothless, crouched low in front of him, eyeing his body, looking at him up and down before cat-like eyes settling on Hiccup's hard staff.

Toothless growled, his own was fully out and hard, waiting to be pleasured by the small teen in front of him. Taking a step forward, the dragon growled, his eyes shining with lust as he moved towards Hiccup slowly.

Hiccup didn't move away, but instead pressed his back against the grass as Toothless moved to stand over him. When the dragon had the viking underneath him, unable to escape, the dragon growled and ducked his head, rolling his tongue across Hiccup's cheek. Moaning, the teen closed his eyes as the dragon pushed his tongue back it Hiccup's mouth, fighting with Hiccup's tongue for dominance.

As they kissed, precum dripped down from Toothless' split and onto the grass between Hiccup's legs. The dragons wings flared slightly as the dragon pulled away took a step forward and smirked to himself as he crouched down over Hiccup.

The boy opened his eyes as Toothless moved away to see Toothless' erection an inch away from his face. Knowing what his dragon wanted, Hiccup reached up, grabbing the dragon's length and leaned forward, opened his mouth and slowly, in a teasing manner, dragged his tongue along the tip.

Toothless huffed and growled at the sensation, closing his eyes as his rider licked his cock. The one thing about being a lover of a dragon is that size can be a problem, being that fact that Toothless was larger then any viking. But for the two lovers, size never became to much of an issue. Both driven of lust, they found a way around it.

Thrusting his hips a little so that he pushed the tip of his staff into Hiccup's warm mouth and growled in pleasure. Hiccup lapped his tongue over the tip of his dragon's staff, letting out a small moan when the dragon thrust again, making Hiccup to open his mouth wider for the dragon to enter.

Toothless would let his human lick his cock before pushing more into his small mouth until he had thrust half of his staff into the boy's mouth. The dragon's tail hit the ground hard behind them in the pleasure, his mouth partly open with his tongue out like a dog, enjoying every part of Hiccup's tongue on his member. Hiccup moved his head a little while stroking up and down the part of the dragon's staff which was not yet in his mouth, Toothless' pleasured noises making him moan before he decided to tease the dragon even further; he began to hum as he worked on the large staff.

Toothless roared in pleasure, the vibrations from the teen's throat made the dragon lose control and thrust forward, forcing his cock further down Hiccup's throat. The boy groaned at the stress of the staff but that didn't stop him humming as he sucked on the dragon's cock. Toothless roared again and pulled part of his cock out of Hiccup mouth and then thrust back in, down Hiccup's throat, and growled loudly.

Toothless began to thrust in and out of the boy's mouth, forcing him to lay back on the grass; Hiccup allowed his dragon to do as he pleased to him since, he himself, was enjoying both the sensation and Toothless' roars of pleasure.

Picking up on speed, the Night Fury pushed his staff in and out Hiccup's mouth, small moans escaping him as Toothless thrust out. Without releasing it, Toothless' large and thick staff was almost fully in the boy's mouth and down his throat.

Toothless hissed as he began to thrust harder but slower for a few minutes before roaring loudly, cumming deep within Hiccup's throat and bucked his hips a little before pulling out slowly with a small, wet pop.

Hiccup breathed in and out deeply, laying on his back, his eyes closed and mouth open. Toothless breathed in and out as well before looking between his legs at Hiccup and purred loudly, crawling back down and laid on his side next to Hiccup so that he could wrap his legs around the naked teen and pull him closer, and licked at Hiccup's flushed face, purring softly. Hiccup sighed in content and rested his forehead on Toothless' chest, falling into a light sleep.

Toothless smiled to himself before closing his eyes soon after and thought to himself as he began to drift off _Today's not over yet_


	3. Water play and dragon riding

Toothless stirred, blinking as the sunlight hit his eyes and glanced around to release that Hiccup was no longer in his arms. Lifting his head, Toothless looked at the Cove entrance _He couldn't have left..he has no clothes_ the dragon thought to himself. His ears perked up at the sound of water splashing and turned to see the back of Hiccup.

The teen stood knee deep in the pond's cool water as he poured watered over his head using his hands as a cup. Toothless watched the scene for a moment, talking in Hiccup's skinny yet lean form, watching as droplet of water slide down his young body. His eyes light up as he watched Hiccup turned to his side, his eyes closed as he ran his finger through his wet hair.

Hiccup opened his eyes slowly and he glanced sideways to see Toothless staring and smiled, turning to fully face the dragon "Hey there buddy, nice to see you're awake"

Toothless growled softly and stood up, stretching his back legs and padded towards Hiccup, sitting in the bank, an arm length from Hiccup _You look gorgeous my Hiccup_

The boy smiled even though he did not understand what his dragon was saying and ran his fingers through his hair again, smiling at his dragon "Want to go for a swim buddy?"

Toothless purred and stepped into the water, Hiccup smiled and took a step back, leading Toothless into deeper water until Hiccup was in waist deep water. Toothless smiled at his rider and sinking into the water. Hiccup watched him before looking around, for the water was darker and therefore made him unable to see "Toothless?"

Under water, Toothless moved around Hiccup slowly and looked up at Hiccup's confused expression and smirked before slowly, making sure Hiccup didn't sense him, moved his head towards Hiccup's ass and opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to slip out and lapped at his lover's puckered hole.

Hiccup jerked his hips forward in surprise but Toothless grabbed his hips lightly with his clawed paw, careful not to hurt his human, and pull him back as he continue to lick his hole. Hiccup moaned and adjusted his hips, letting his dragon once again do what he pleasured.

After a few more minutes of Toothless licking, he stopped and went up her air, shaking his head when he breached and getting Hiccup wet again. Said teen's face was warm with a pink blush from the experience and looked at Toothless, his mouth open partly but not saying a thing.

Toothless growled and moved closer to Hiccup until his chest was press against the Teen's back, lowering his head next to Hiccup and grumbled something. Hiccup didn't understand until the dragon purred loudly in his ear and looked at him seductively.

"Again?" asked Hiccup, turning to look at the dragon who nodded and growled in response.

Hiccup sighed and chuckled "Fine, i guess we could-" Hiccup was cut off when Toothless jumped out of the water and onto the shore, shaking himself off and bonded towards the long patch of grass and rolled onto his stomach, his legs sticking up in the air while his head laid against the grass. Hiccup tilted his head to the side in confusion at the dragon's old behavior walking back to shore, finding some difficultly with his false leg.

When Hiccup climbed out, he shook his hair from the loose droplets of water before walking over to Toothless until he stood next to his side, putting his hands on his hips, and smiled down at the dragon. Toothless opened one of his eyes and looked up at the naked Hiccup and smirked, growled, and closed his eye.

Hiccup sighed before looking up and down the dragon's body before a smirk came across his face and an idea formed in his head. Slowly and quietly moving towards Toothless' back legs and slowly and softly swung his leg over and lowered himself onto Toothless, right between his dragon's legs, and grinned.

"Oh Toothless" he sang, making the dragon look up to see Hiccup cutely sitting between his legs, leaning on his hand which were in front of him and was smiling at his dragon sweetly.

Toothless tilted his head to the side and flicked his ears up as he eyed the human curiously. Hiccup grinned again and slowly began to move his hips back and forth, grinding against the dragon, making Toothless huffed in surprise as he watched Hiccup move his hips teasingly.

Whining a little, the Night Fury slowly lowered his head until he was laying on the grass fully. Hiccup grinned and moved his hips faster, close behind Hiccup, the boy could feel the hardening member pressing against his back, which made Hiccup grind against the dragon until the member was as hard as it could get and grinned "You like that Bud?"

Toothless growled loudly as his tail hit the ground hard. Hiccup decided it was enough teasing and lifted his hips up and shifted his legs until he was kneeling, Toothless' member poking at his ass. Toothless huffed quietly in confused before roaring loudly as Hiccup unexpectedly lowered himself onto Toothless' large staff, groaning loudly as he slowly slide down it.

Hiccup stopped and shifted, trying to adjust to the large and thick cock before lowering himself once again, stopping after over half the staff was pushed in him and groaned, his eyes squeezed shut at the pain. Toothless growled and purred the whole time, his tail flailing behind behind him in pure pleasure. Taking a breath, Hiccup brought his hips back up, sliding the staff out off him slowly before moving back down.

Toothless growled in pleasure and bunked his hips, wanting more; Hiccup groaned and know what his dragon wanted so, breathing in and out slowly, moved his hips up and down faster. Toothless was loving it all, feeling Hiccup's tight wall hug his staff so tightly felt so good that it made the dragon roar with pleasure. Hiccup's pace became faster and his groans louder.

The dragon began to thrust his hips a little into Hiccup, making the boy moan; the noise drove the dragon to thrust harder until Hiccup was moving up and down his staff faster. Both viking and dragon cried out in pleasure as Hiccup rode his dragon hard and fast.

After a while of doing this, the dragon's load began to build along with the teen's, Toothless knew this and began to thrust into Hiccup harder and slower until Hiccup was moaning loudly before Toothless roared, blowing his load inside his lover. Hiccup cried out in pleasure and came onto the dragon's underbelly before panting.

Hiccup pulled himself of his dragon's staff and laid down on his stomach on the dragon's chest, catching his breath. Toothless moaned tiredly and looked up at Hiccup, licking his face lovingly and purred, making the boy smile "You're welcome you useless reptile"

Hiccup quickly drift of into a light sleep, leaving the dragon to watch his naked lover until he laid his head back, letting his eyes shut, purring to himself _Let's see what else we can do _before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Love-filled licks and a very big tree

Toothless was the first to wake up, blinking in slight confusion to why he was on his back and looked up, seeing Hiccup laying on his front on Toothless' stomach. The dragon smiled and moved his head towards the teen, softly licking his cheek and purred. The teen stirred and opened his eyes slowly before yawning and looked at Toothless, smiling tiredly "Hey Tooth"

The dragon sniffed him before Hiccup sat up, groaning a little bit and smiled down at Toothless, said dragon looked down at the teen's stomach which was covered in his own cum along with Toothless' stomach, and sniffed it, poking the round belly lightly _Sleeping like that can't be too good for our child my Hiccup_

Hiccup looked down and smiled before placing a hand on it and rubbed softly "We're find Toothless, although i probably need a good wash now"

Toothless laughed as Hiccup smiled, slide of the dragon and onto stiff legs before walking over to the pond. Before Hiccup stepped in however, Toothless pouched on him, making sure not to hurt him, and grinned.

"Toothless, what are you-" Hiccup cut himself off with a moaned as Toothless moved his tongue across his stomach, licking it clean.

"T-toothless" Hiccup moaned out as the dragon moved his tongue over his stomach before moving higher to his chest, licking it clean. The teen moaned as the dragon licked at his nipples, curving his back toward Toothless. The dragon moved his tongue faster across the boy's skin before backing away and smiled down at the now clean Hiccup.

"Thanks Bub" laughed Hiccup breathlessly as he sat up and smiled at the dragon "Guess i don't need a bath"

Toothless gave a hearty laugh before moving away, allowing Hiccup to stand up.

"So what do you want to do know bud?" asked Hiccup

The dragon growled and pushed his head between his legs and lifted him up. Hiccup yelled as he slide down Toothless' head and onto his neck. The dragon then began to ran across the cove and climbed onto a large boulder and jumped towards the rim of the cove, digging his claws in and pulled himself up. Hiccup held on tightly as the dragon began to ran through the trees, before stopping at a large tree.

Hiccup looked around in confusion "Why did you bring me here Bud?"

_So we can have our last lot of fun my Hiccup _the dragon growled to himself as the teen slide of his back and looked around "I sure hope no ones around, i really don't what people seeing my naked"

_Not like that would be a problem _The dragon thought _i just want to play a little more before the sun's down_

The sun had started to set, leaving the sky a pinky-orange and the air cool. Hiccup stepped towards the large tree and put his hand on his "This is a pretty big tree"

The dragon growled in response and stalked over the Hiccup until he was next to him. Looking down, the dragon looked at his human sadly, giving a small whine. Hiccup looked at the dragon questioningly but glanced downwards when Toothless looked down at his semi-hardened member, giving another small whine.

"Feeling randy today" Hiccup smirked a little at the dragon nodded his head, looking at Hiccup with pleading eyes.

Glancing at the sky, Hiccup sighed "Sure, but we have to go home right after, and not to hard, i want to be able to _walk _when we get back"

The dragon laughed a little and nodded, and Hiccup smiled lightly "So how-"

He was once again cut off as the dragon moved behind him quickly, stood on his back legs and moved close to Hiccup until his staff was pressed against his ass, the boy gasped quietly as put his hands against the tree, leaning on the and the dragon leaned over his body and placed his paws above Hiccup's small hands, lowering his head so that he could look at Hiccup's face and growled.

Slowly, the dragon began to grind against the teen, letting out small purrs and huffs as he grew harder. Hiccup let out a small groan as he felt the dragon grew hard against him. Before long Toothless staff was as hard as it could get before readjusting as pressed his cock at Hiccup's entrance and growled. Hiccup took a breath and nodded.

The dragon slowly pushed his staff into the tight hole and growled; Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut and groaned loudly "Ah! T-toothless"

Growling, the dragon pushed himself completely inside Hiccup before shifting, Hiccup's tight wall hugging the dragon's cock. Moving back out, the dragon slowly began to thrust into his lover, both moaning. As the dragon thrust into Hiccup, the boy shifting a little and groaned, trying to work past the pain.

Toothless cooed and Hiccup smiled "It's okay Toothless, k-keeping going"

Nodding, the dragon slowly pulled himself out of the boy before moving back in, moving slowly as Hiccup groaned and gasped from the pain before he began to moan and pant from the new found pleasure. This drive Toothless on until he was moving at a steady pace, sliding in and out of Hiccup's tight hole, both of them moaning an panting.

Picking up his speed, Toothless growled loudly as he thrust into Hiccup harder "Arh! Toothless! N-not so hard!" Hiccup cried out between Toothless' thrusts.

The dragon huffed and ignored his rider, knowing they both wanted this, and continued to thrust hard into the boy ass, making Hiccup whine and arch his back "T-Toothless! We can't get r-rough!" the boy cried out suddenly as the dragon trusted in harder, thrusting hard and faster, silencing the boy as he moaned cried out loudly from the pleasure.

Toothless began to thrust inside Hiccup as deeply he could, making him cry out in pleasure as his lover hit every right spot. Hiccup was so close now, he didn't think could last much longer. Toothless roared loudly as he thrust his his hip hard, ramming his length into the teen's ass. Hiccup cried out with his dragon before blowing his load onto the forest floor underneath him.

Toothless panted as he rammed into Hiccup as hard as he could before releasing his load deep inside the teen, roaring loudly and began to pant. The pair stayed like this, Toothless still deep inside Hiccup, before slowly sliding out, his load following and dripped onto the ground, and sat down. Hiccup tried to catch his breath as he collapsed, sitting against the tree.

After a few minutes the boy started to breath steadily and looked at his dragon, who was watching the boy's sweating chest rise and fall closely, fighting the urge not to pounce on him, and said "T-that was fun Toothless...enough if i can't feel my l-legs"

The dragon huffed a laugh and the teen glared at him lightly "We should go home now Toothless, it's almost dark" Hiccup shivered lightly and glanced up at the sky where the sun was almost completely gone.

Toothless nodded and stood up, padding over to Hiccup and bent down for the teen to climb on. Hiccup grabbed hold of Toothless' small spins on his neck and pulled himself up, wrapping his arms and legs around the dragon's thick neck. The Night Fury turned and began to gallop towards Berk, carrying the boy through the forest. After a while of running, the village came into their sight and the dragon slowed.

It suddenly occurred to Hiccup that he was naked and dirty, luckily for him, the sun had now set and the village was almost empty except for a few wandering vikings and dragons. Only a few touches were light, none near Hiccup's house, making the perfect cover. Slowly the pair slipped into the village and walked past the back of houses. After a few minutes the two made in to the base of Hiccup's house.

Toothless ran up the hill to his house and jumped onto the roof. Hiccup reached down and unhooked his window and Toothless was about to climb in when a noise came from behind. They swung their heads around to see pair of Nightmares sitting on a roof nearby, looking at the pair with wide eyes.

The largest of the two, a green and yellow Nightmare, sneered and growled at them, raising his scaly eyebrows. A blush heated Hiccup's face and if Toothless _could _blush he would have before quickly slipping into Hiccup's room.

They landed lightly and Hiccup winched, feeling the pain in his ass and legs. Toothless saw this and walked over to Hiccup's bed and bent down, allowing his rider to slip onto the bed and sigh, looking at Toothless "Gonna limp tomorrow bud, hopefully i can blame it on my leg" he chuckled.

Toothless smiled and nodded, licking his cheek lightly; Hiccup pulled his blanket over his legs, leaving his stomach exposed, and closed his eyes. Toothless looked at the small bump where the teen's stomach was and smiled, leaned forward and pressed his nose onto it and inhaled deeply, purring at Hiccup's scent before laying his head next to Hiccup and laid down, falling asleep as he thought _T__oday was great, we are **defiantly**_ _doing this again._

**Wow, well hello there.**

**I'm surprised how many views this story got, to be honest this is my first attempt at writing an M rated fanfic but wow so many views, 619!  
**

**Although i kinda wish i got a few reviews, just so i know if i was doing good or not but i'll take what i can get my lovelies :)**

**So i'm going to write another story kinda a squeal to this where Hiccup is more obviously preggers (hehe) and its been around 4 monthes since this one, but i dont know what they can do, may be not just with Toothless? or both? 6n9 **

**Any ideas, suggestions or over all comments would be appreciated, if you do i'll give you credit and a party and all that jazz in the AN**

**...Wonder how many views i have now...*Refreshes* 631?! Jesus that the wheel!**

**Love you my lovelies, please review and i'll love you 5eva *Gags* did i really just say that?**


	5. AN

**Yo! so i decided to write another story _loosely _of this in the future later cause right now i've finished all my GCSE exams and stuff so i'm ready to go!**

**Also: a review! *Throws confetti***

**Yeah but it's a criticism so i felt a little worried since i'm subconscious about my spelling and such (Spelling definitely is like my hell) so yeah...i guess i should have said i'm writing this on the site and not on word since my hard-drive crashed and don't have the money to get all my work and stuff back so i only really have google chrome to spell check me since i have little internet. But thanks you! I'm trying to get better with my spelling since i'm dyslexic so thanks :)**

**And the story you were talking about...yeah...read that (and by 'read' i glanced for a second before closing the tab as quickly as i could)**

**Other news...oh yeah! I'll post my stories tomorrow or the day after that, its the the sort-of-squeal to 'A day in the cove' because i don't really know what ship and story i should write so if you guys have any ideas or requests or anything to give me an idea PM or review**

** Yeah so that's it, Thank you guest for the review, it was criticism but also helpful and funny (last paragraph XD).**

**I'm gonna sign off now, post the first chapter of ^^^that story^^^ tonight :3**

**-LMDR is out! **


End file.
